


And Don't Ever Look Back

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He was wearing a blue Dalton blazer, and he filled it out rather nicely in Blaine’s eyes. The boy, as if he knew that he was being watched, looked straight at Blaine. His eyes were a stunning shade of green and the shock of their beauty made Blaine miss a step in the choreography.Sebastian joins Dalton on the day of Teenage Dream and Blaine gets slightly distracted.





	And Don't Ever Look Back

All day he’d been running late, and not for the first time he cursed Nick in his head. Why did he feel the need to not put his washing away? It was a safety hazard. He’d gotten the message from Wes ten minutes ago. They were finally ready to perform Teenage Dream, and why not have it be the first impromptu performance of the year. Now, he was trying to not fall down the spiral staircase with everyone rushing to watch the Warblers perform. If he wasn’t there on time, Wes was going to have his head. 

He’d thought he’d be smart and take the more isolated corridors. If everyone used them it would take an obscenely long time to travel around the building, but since the only people that really used them were Warblers, he could just make it. His smidgen of hope was obliterated seconds later with someone he didn’t recognize calling out ‘excuse me.’ He cursed his parents for raising him to be extremely polite in any situation. 

He turned around to address the boy who had spoken. “Can I ask you a question? I’m new here.” He sounded a little unsure of himself, but Blaine didn’t have the time to dwell on it. Whoever this boy was, he clearly didn’t belong at Dalton. The lack of proper uniform being the largest clue. 

“My name’s Blaine.” The sooner he helped him, the sooner he could apologize to Wes. As he shook his hand, the boy explained that his name was Kurt. He really had to hurry. Kurt gave him the perfect opening when he asked what was happening. “The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while.” He looked around. The halls were beginning to empty. Everyone was waiting for the performance to start and here he was, talking to some random boy.   
“Wait... the glee club here is kind of cool.” Kurt said. Blaine might have been able to forgive him the delay if he realized how antsy Blaine was, but he didn’t. Blaine was not ready to risk the wrath of Wesley Montgomery for a strange boy, no matter how endearing. 

“The Warblers are like rockstars,” Rockstars that should be performing by now. “Come on... I know a shortcut.” He’d just bring Kurt with him, instead of spending any more time on this damn staircase. He grabbed Kurt’s hand, just to make sure he didn’t lose him, and ran down the corridor. Dalton was far too large when you needed to get somewhere quick. He rushed into the senior commons to see Warblers moving the furniture around. He wasn’t as late as he thought. That was more of a relief than he expected. He turned back to Kurt again to gauge his reaction. He seemed kind of stunned. 

“I stick out like a sore thumb.” He heard Kurt say over the noise of all the students in the room and the scraping of chairs and tables. 

“Next time, don’t forget your jacket, new kid.” It wasn’t the most useful advice, considering he was beginning to think Kurt wasn’t a new student, but at least he tried. Wes and David would sort it out if he was a spy. “You’ll fit right in.” 

As the other Warblers started the bassline of Teenage Dream, Blaine ran over to join them. Being stood in front of an audience was something he’d missed over the summer. The adrenaline that rushed through him as he performed was intoxicating. He knew as soon as he started singing that nothing was going to distract him. He was home again. He glanced over at Kurt to watch the expression on his face change from mildly delirious to simply stunned. He was definitely a spy. With that sorted, Blaine chanced a glance at the rest of the audience. Some of the younger students had varying degrees of awe on their faces, and older students were smiling widely. 

As he went to focus solely on the song once more, his eyes caught sight of a boy he didn’t recognize at all. The boy seemed far too tall to be a freshman, but he couldn’t be sure. His eyes were drifting around the room, taking in everything that was happening. He was wearing a blue Dalton blazer, and he filled it out rather nicely in Blaine’s eyes. The boy, as if he knew that he was being watched, looked straight at Blaine. His eyes were a stunning shade of green and the shock of their beauty made Blaine miss a step in the choreography. Jeff slapped him gently to knock him out of it, and he returned all his energy to Teenage Dream. 

He was glad that only Jeff had noticed his stumble. If Wes had seen it, he might actually kill him. He would think about the tall boy with the gorgeous eyes later, for now he had to sing his heart out. And sing his heart out he did. They finished Teenage Dream to thunderous applause. Even though he didn’t sing for the praise, it always made his heart jump a little bit, knowing that he could cause such a reaction. 

Through the crowd he couldn’t see Kurt, and short of standing on the desk (something Wes had told him not to do several times already) there was no hope of him finding him. He decided to hang back and wait for Kurt to find him. He spoke to Wes quickly about his suspicions but his conversation with Jeff about missing the step was cut short by a tap on his shoulder. Thinking it was Kurt, Blaine turned around. When he did, his breath was taken out of him. It was the boy that had managed to distract him enough just by being there. 

“Sebastian Smythe.” He said as he offered his hand for a handshake. 

“Blaine Anderson,” He accepted the other boy, Sebastian’s, hand. “Are you a freshman?” 

“Do I look like a freshman?” 

Blaine stumbled over his response, not really knowing how to react. He hadn’t truly believed he was, but it was worth a shot. Luckily, he was saved by Wes calling him over. He’d found Kurt, and David was with them. 

“I’m really sorry. I have to go and deal with this. It was nice meeting you, Sebastian.” Blaine said quickly, hoping to save himself some embarrassment. He went to leave but was stopped by Sebastian grabbing his shoulder. 

“I don’t really know my way around yet. When you finish whatever it is you have to do, would you mid showing me around? It’d be good to know where I’m going.” Sebastian smiled and Blaine only then realized how screwed he was going to be. That wasn’t going to stop him taking a chance though. 

“Sure,” He smiled. “I’ll see you later.” He walked over to Wes, David and Kurt and used all his willpower to not turn back. If all his attention hadn’t been on walking to the other side of the room, he might have heard Sebastian say ‘until then, Blaine Anderson’ or noticed that someone seemed to be staring at his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I hope I did well. Thanks.


End file.
